Drunken Matchmaker
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: George Weasley is tired of Marcus and Harry dancing around each other. SLASH Marcus Flint/Harry Potter


Note: Just a bit of nothing.

~000~

**Drunken Matchmaker**

~000~

George was frightfully drunk or it would not have happened.

Hermione and Ron had finally tied the knot after a five-year engagement, and the reception quickly became unruly as the many young people and adults present made use of the open bar.

Almost everyone was laughing and smiling, with a few exceptions such as Ginny, and she had just broken up with her boyfriend so it was only natural that she should look unhappy. Besides, she and Theodore Nott, the other unhappy guest, had chosen to sulk in the corner together so they were largely out of sight.

As things happened, George drank rather more than he should have and took it into his head to help Harry and Marcus accomplish a common desire that they had individually confided to him in secret. Had he been sober, he would have thought twice about meddling in such a sensitive matter. As it was, he thought nothing of beguiling Harry into the corridor and leaving him there with the promise of his return.

He returned with a confused Marcus Flint.

With much hand-waving and transposing of words, he explained that they both wanted to make babies together and live in a country cottage, and then ran out into the rose garden to vomit.

Harry and Marcus were left in the most awkward silence they had experienced, avoiding one another's eyes.

Harry was the first to find the courage to sneak a peek, and then Marcus let out a shaky laugh.

"George…always up to some kind of prank…"

"Right!" Harry seized upon the explanation, laughing with an equal portion of nerves. "His sense of human must have gotten a bit warped with all the, you know, the drinking."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other. Marcus coughed, and then asked, "So, um, how have you been? I heard that you got a new job."

"I've been alright, just a bit stressed. You heard right; I'm a bonafide horticulturist now, licensed and everything. I've been working with Neville at the Green Thumb, but I might start my own plant-based potion supply shop if I can find the start-up money."

"That sounds nice. Neville is easy to work with."

"Oh, did you two work together?" Harry knew damn well that Marcus had helped Neville out for a few weeks when he was trying to find qualified help, but he didn't want to betray that knowledge in case he gave some sign of the jealous fog he had felt towards Neville during those weeks.

It is difficult to gauge when Harry first developed feelings for Marcus, but once he became aware of them, he fought hard to keep them hidden. Not only was Marcus out of his league, he was also straight as far as Harry knew.

He forced himself to satisfy his feelings with the occasional sighting at gatherings of their mutual friends even though it killed him to remain silent and distant.

George came stumbling back into the hall just as Marcus was answering. He scowled at them, swaying from side to side.

"What the hell is this? You two should be kissing and petting at this point!"

Harry flushed, and saw that Marcus did as well. That was interesting. Wouldn't a straight man have laughed or gotten angry?

George threw up his hands, almost falling over from the violent motion. "I give up! I've tried. You two are as stubborn as mules. Just don't come crying to me later about what could have been!"

And with that hanging heavily in the air, he went back to the dining hall. Harry slowly lifted his eyes from his shoes to Marcus. Marcus was looking out the window, studiously avoiding his eyes.

"Marcus, what was he talking about?"

Marcus shrugged. Harry began mentally reviewing the drunken speech George had made prior to vomiting, and he began to smile. "Marcus?"

"What?"

"Do you…would you like to go out sometime? Nothing serious; just a coffee, or maybe lunch?"

Marcus snapped his head around to gape at him. Harry smiled at him with a touch of shyness. Marcus smiled back, looking shy for the first time that Harry had seen.

"I'd like that."

Six months later, Marcus moved into Grimmauld Place and never left.

~000~

End Drunken Matchmaker

I like the idea of George getting really drunk and fed up with stupid friends.


End file.
